


让陈总欺负一下小孕妻

by haibaraizaya



Category: 123 Slaughter Me Street
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haibaraizaya/pseuds/haibaraizaya





	让陈总欺负一下小孕妻

蔡徐坤后脑悬空地半仰在床头柜上，孕期日渐松软细嫩的胸脯和和凸出的小腹像被强硬打开的蚌肉柔软脆弱的被迫完整袒露在陈立农面前。身长体阔的青年半跪立着将筋肉蓬勃的小臂撑在对方脑侧。黑曜石的眼睛里暮色沉沉，如漆黑夜里伺机而动的兽牢牢钉住眼前虚弱柔软的身体。仰躺的美人几乎一丝不挂只被人留了一件宽大薄透的衬衫恶趣味似的要挂不挂在腰间，该遮的一样没遮住，春光大泄倒显得有些欲拒还迎。陈立农一只手慢条斯理地顺着那突兀的肚腹一路向下直达甜蜜的花芯，被开发已久的花瓣热情吞吃进男性粗糙的手指，“唔…”感受到异物入侵底下的人呻吟一声紧接着身体开始轻轻扭动想要摆脱恶意的手指，隆起的大肚子夹在两人之间狭小缝隙里随着动作一下一下擦过青年身上粗砾的面料，仿佛被眼前无意识的举动激怒了一样青年皱眉看着浑圆白嫩的肚子像看着什么恶心的东西，他拉起对方两只手锁在墙边强力封住了这点猫儿扑腾水似的反抗，恶质地掰开早已大开的双腿，毫不留情地将第二根手指抽送至底，“求你了…停下…疼…”蔡徐坤紧咬着唇瓣小声呜咽着哀求。“这由不得你，”青年对这示弱没有丝毫反应言语冷淡，“这一切都是你活该的。”花穴被迫承受着对方突如其来莫名其妙的怒火，却不知羞耻地分泌蜜液随着手指抽送传出扑哧扑哧的水声，如此许久底下的身体突然绷紧轻轻抽搐着，被花穴包裹的手指也感受到这股躁动反而变本加厉四处扣挖，“这就到了吗？我还没过瘾呢。”青年眼神嘲讽充满恶意地吐露出嘲弄的话语。蔡徐坤眼前一片朦胧白光被玩地上下两张嘴涎水直流说不出一个完整句子只能神经质地反复重复：“…不是…不是我…农农…”最后一个称呼像引爆了青年的引线，从刚才到现在一直沉着不动的青年突然激烈直白地开口讽刺：“你没有这么叫我的资格。”

“肚子里不知道谁的孽种这么大了不舍得堕，我虽然对肏大肚婆没什么兴趣，不过，你的话我还是想试试的。”他恶意的捏起蔡徐坤的下巴强迫对方看向自己，“毕竟谁能想到看着一尘不染的人实际是个人尽可夫的婊子呢？”从开始一直默不作声咬牙承受，却被来自心爱之人恶毒称呼插入心肺，蔡徐坤的眼里一下溢出了泪水，晶亮的泪珠落在眼尾像光下闪闪发亮的宝石，衬着这张漂亮脸蛋愈加娇弱可怜。他急促大口地喘息着抽着哭嗝辩解：“不是的农农，孩子是…”后半句被吞在对方急速突然的插入，懒得再听这个漂亮骗子的任何一句话陈立农就着被玩出的蜜液挺身直插到底。“背着自己的丈夫出去偷吃被肏大了肚子又灰溜溜回来，不是婊子是什么？嗯？”沉郁如水的声音回荡在蔡徐坤耳边，巨大的痛感却让他却分不出丝毫气力替自己继续辩解，眉头轻蹙，狠狠咬住丰润的唇瓣不肯示弱泄出一点呻吟。这死扛着不再辩解的姿态却不知怎的更刺激了身上的青年，陈立农冷笑一声俯身把蔡徐坤双腿拉到最开，毫不顾忌对方孕期脆弱的身体，沉下身体压上去再次抽出又猛插到底。毫无怜惜的交配和肚腹疼得发硬的痛楚绞在一起令蔡徐坤再也咬不住双唇泄出痛苦的呻吟再次哀求着他的爱人：“唔…太呃疼…了…农农…”

罪魁祸首的青年也并不好受，对方的肚子抵在他腰间时刻提醒着对方堂而皇之偷腥还留下证据的事实，每一分每一秒都把他架在被妻子背叛的耻辱的怒火上灼烧。愤怒燃烧着理智，青年钉进对方身体深处重复着退出捅入的动作像沉默的野兽凶猛进出。他不屑在对方身上再留下自己的痕迹仿佛这只是一场泄愤的交媾，然而看着被肏地一挺一挺的身体，疼痛后仰拉出脆弱的颈线他泄愤似的一口咬住凸出的喉结下了死力将牙齿刺入皮肉试图留下永不消退的伤疤。被巨大疼痛突袭的蔡徐坤甚至来不及惊叫一声就被封住了声音，他像被雄狮咬住动脉的小鹿垂死又绝望地倒在草原之王的身下。

沉默的交配持续了许久陈立农还没有要射的迹象，倒是蔡徐坤身下的女穴已经先喷了三次水。他缺水又虚弱地倒在床上甚至没有反抗的力气，只能随着身上男人的动作摇肚子，这场毫无感情的性交里他没有获得丝毫快感，肚子倒是不知道怎么得硬的发疼，钝感地察觉到这一点他被恐惧袭上心头，他被肏得双臂浮软抓不住东西只好虚虚拢住陈立农一只手臂声音颤抖着祈求：“陈立农…停下来停下来！！”听到这几声猫儿似的呜咽，陈立农放缓了动作居高临下得俯视着美貌的妻子。被青年阴鸷的眼神刺着却顾不得尊严蔡徐坤急促地喘着：“肚子…肚子好疼…孩子…”孩子什么，他说不下去了，听到这两个字以后陈立农的眼神急裂震动，像所有小动物在灾难来临前有所感一样，面对着昔日的爱人俊美的脸蔡徐坤却恐惧和慌乱一起拢上心头，要跑一定要跑，他害怕得颤栗却还在笨拙地扭着身体试图逃离陈立农的桎梏，他艰难地翻过身体抱着肚子朝床边爬去，陈立农阴恻恻看着他企图自保的笨拙动作纹丝不动，像颇有余裕的猎人戏弄着拖着伤体逃窜的猎物。


End file.
